dragon_ball_z_final_standfandomcom-20200222-history
Saiyan
|Lit. = People of the Saiya|Romaji = Saiya-jin|Level = 3}}Saiyans are one of the seven races available to the player once they start the game. Overview Character Creation This race is fully customizable, allowing access to the alteration of the player's height, width, hairstyle, and skin tone. Physiology Standard form Saiyans are identical to Humans, however it's worth noting that their base stats are significantly lower due to their slower development. This steep difference is visible in their energy levels, which is detectable through scouters and ki sensing. Members of the race compensate for this lower natural power through utilizing many powerful transformations, which mostly stem from the Super Saiyan ability. These transformations usually involve hair color alteration, more erect hair, and prominent, colorful auras. Saiyans are the only race resembling Humans to have tails, an exclusive accessory that may only be obtained during initial character creation. Despite being full of hair, the tail of a Saiyan only changes color during transformation into Super Saiyan 4 and no other forms Traits Saiyans are a versatile, all-round strong race with various flashy transformations and a simple, wide-ranging play-style that matches their incredibly strong forms. However, their greatest disadvantage is their abysmal base stats, which require the user to constantly reserve and use their ki to their advantage, as their base form leaves them at a massive disadvantage. NPC Boosts Transformations Standard Forms Super Saiyan= |-|Ascended Super Saiyan= |-|Super Saiyan Full Power= |-|Super Saiyan 2= |-|Super Saiyan 3= God forms |-|Super Saiyan God= |-|Super Saiyan Blue= |-|Super Saiyan Blue Kaioken x10= Prestige Forms Legendary Super Saiyan= |-|Super Saiyan Rosé= |-|Perfected Super Saiyan Blue= |-|Super Saiyan 4= Bugs * When transforming from Super Saiyan 2 to Legendary Super Saiyan, the aura will occasionally show yellow. * It is possible to obtain a form that resembles Pseudo Super Saiyan,"False Super Saiyan", as many fans of ''Dragon Ball refer it as. via certain glitches.'' Trivia *''Acco''rding to calculations, Saiyans are naturally 26% weaker than other races in their base form due to gaining an auto stat point every 3 levels, rather than 2. *Saiyans are the only race incapable of receiving free level/EXP boosts from NPCs, such as Korin and Guru, or any stat points from Nail or Kami. *Ascended Super Saiyan is the only transformation in the game that can lower the user's stats. *If a player transforms to Super Saiyan Blue and does not have Super Saiyan Blue Kaioken x10 purchased, transforming will cause their hair to turn black or vanish. This does not have any effect on the mechanics of the form itself. *Super Saiyan 4 has more resemblance to Super Full Power Saiyan 4, which was seen on the series finale of Dragon Ball GT, rather than the initial form. Super Full Power Saiyan 4 grants the user a red glow-like aura, and reddish-brownish hair."Super Full Power Saiyan 4" on Dragon Ball Wiki: https://dragonball.fandom.com/wiki/Super_Full_Power_Saiyan_4 *It is possible, due to precise timing, to transform from Super Saiyan 3 to Super Saiyan 2 (and the same from 2 to 1) by transforming the instant your character enters the charging pose, which means you can switch easily between the extra stats of Super Saiyan 3 and the minimal Ki drain of Super Saiyan 2. *In older versions of Dragon Ball Z: Final Stand: **Super Saiyan 3 was considered broken. Therefore, it could only be used once per life. **Super Saiyan Rosé used to give out 600 stat points to Melee Damage, Ki Damage, Melee Resistance, Ki Resistance, and Speed. However, at some point, it was altered to giving out only 500. Later, it was changed to 550, which is how it is to this day. *Differences between Saiyans in the anime/manga and the game include: **In the anime and manga, Saiyans are endangered. However, in the game, they are quite common. This is mostly because of how popular the race is. **It is implied in the Broly Triple Threat movie trilogy that Legendary Super Saiyans are born every thousand years. **According to both the anime and manga, all Saiyans are supposed to have tails. However, in the game, having a tail is merely optional. The same goes for the other playable races. ***That being said, it is implied by Raditz that Saiyan power mainly comes from their tails. **According to Broly - The Legendary Super Saiyan, Legendary Super Saiyan has three types: B-type (Berserker), C-type (Controlled), and A-type (Suppressed). In the game, however, the player already masters the form, attaining C-type. **Super Saiyan God can only be achieved by a good-hearted Saiyan, via a ritual performed by five other good-hearted Saiyans. However, in the game, the player achieves Super Saiyan God regardless. ***However, Vegeta was able to use Super Saiyan God after simply training with Beerus and Whis as well as being exposed to god ki. **Saiyans in the anime and manga have an ability called Zenkai,"Saiyan Power" on Dragon Ball Wiki: https://dragonball.fandom.com/wiki/Saiyan_Power which allows them to grow stronger regardless of how beaten or worn out they become. This ability is omitted in the game. **It is implied in Dragon Ball Super: Broly that Legendary Super Saiyan blows off the user's upper clothing. **It is implied throughout Dragon Ball media that Super Saiyan is triggered by wrath.This is evidenced by Goku turning Super Saiyan against Frieza, after Frieza killed Goku's close friend Krillin. This is implied by Frieza in Dragon Ball Super: Broly as well. Category:Races